Disposable
by tumblingintowells
Summary: Even the bloody stories she had heard as a child from the old veteran caretaker at the orphanage hadn't prepared her for this onslaught they were facing right now. Oneshot. A slight spin off of Chapter 526 of the manga, so slight spoilers.


**Disposable  
**A Naruto Oneshot  
**By:** GoldenDragonClouds

Even the bloody stories she had heard as a child from the old veteran caretaker at the orphanage hadn't prepared her for this onslaught they were facing right now.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Written after Naruto chapter 526. Sort of a spin off with a bit of a spoiler.

* * *

War was hell.

Choza-san and Hiashi-sama and all the other veterans around her had known what they were talking about when they were warning her and the other newbies on the horrors of war, the atrocities they had been soon to face, and even the stories she had heard as a child in the orphanage from the old veteran caretaker hadn't prepared her for this onslaught they were facing right now.

Their General - what was his name again? - a well built shinobi from the Cloud with light hair and dark skin and tattoos on his shoulders and _no not now don't space out_ - had opened the battle with a wide range black lightning attack and the enemies - weird white clone monsters meshed together - lunged at their ordered formation on the ocean cliffs and pushed forward purely through numbers and persistence.

A bloodbath had been predicted and a bloodbath it was. Already there were so many dead around her, either from blunt physical attacks from those innumerable white clone _monsters they were up against _or from long forgotten but still powerful techniques of the resurrected great shinobi of the past or just unlucky and caught in the exchange of artillery with no one to heal them…

The shinobi from the Sand - _Kaeru? Whyishehere? - _she had been talking to yesterday - was it yesterday or a million years ago? - screamed at her to _Tenten watch out!_ and her head had snapped up and she had released a barrage of kunai and shuriken just in time to stop - _andkill?_ - the white monster that had landed in front of her and she turned her head to shout back her thanks -

Only to be greeted by the sight of her comrade's - _her comrade's!_ - heart being ripped out of his chest by another one of those white - _horrible! detestable! monstrous! _- monsters. His head had been turned towards her, mouth opened, arm outstretched - she had been the distraction that killed him.

His eyes were still open when the white _thing_ - _monster!_ - slipped its arm out of his chest and turned towards her.

Staring.

Staring.

She _screamed_.

Screamed and screamed and _screamed_ and there were tears running down her face now and she didn't know why she cared for that boy she had met just yesterday but he had died - _died! _- because of her and maybe she wanted to talk with him more and maybe she had wanted to see him more but he had _died because of her _and she screamed and _screamed and - _

There were no more monsters around her. None - at least for a few moments. Her hands were shaking and her blades were on the ground and there was no time to register how much blood - _Kaeru's blood! The monsters have no blood!_ - was flowing around her and she looked around frantically to try and prove to herself that _nonono no one else could be dead couldn't she just die?_

And there was Choza-san - _whendidhegetthatbig_ - fighting that long haired - _resurrected!_ - shinobi - _that was Dan-sama! Dan-sama! Tsunade-samaspastlover Dan-sama! _- and a bearded shinobi - _was that was that wasthatAsuma-san? was she allowed to cry? - _and Hiashi-sama fighting - _himself?_

No.

His twin.

_Twin_.

Neji's - _Neji_ - father.

Hyuga Hizashi - _Neji?_

Tenten jolted out of her people watching to brutally behead another monster - _noblood_ - and send another volley of kunai at another one, and another one, and another one - _will this ever end couldn't she just die?_

One of her scrolls fell and she scrambled to pick it back up and stopped, for a moment, flat on the ground, staring at her reflection on a fallen sword. Scared - _haunted -_ eyes.

Hardened eyes.

Dead eyes.

Killers eyes.

This wasn't even her first kill - _fourteen and scared and ohkamiwherewasGai-sensei - _or her first comrade to die - _Midori! No! Wakeuppleasewakeup Midori!_ - and _oh kami why was she here?_

_What was she doing?_

_Why was she fighting?_

Her friends were all elsewhere, in groups of twos, threes, _fours_, and she was here, _alone_, fighting_ - with the dead beside her_ - for her life.

Temari with Shikamaru and Chouji and Gaara. Lee with Sakura and Kakashi and Gai-sensei. Ino with Shino and Kiba and Hana… Hinata. With Neji.

_Neji_.

Once, before their first _Chunin_ exam, he had told her that _it was a shinobi's fate, to be forever fighting, to be tools at the use, disposal, of those above them_.

She had told him to shut up and keep sparring, that he was _crazy, and we aren't tools! We're shinobi! People!_

She grasped the hilt of the sword she had been staring at, just in time - _again, be quicker next time_ - to behead a monster - _another one_ - before _it _killed _her_.

There were still hundreds - _thousands_ - left.

And for the moment - _just this moment, perhaps_ - she found it hard to believe in what she herself had said.

War was hell.

And she a just a tool.

* * *

I honestly couldn't help it. Eh heh. Posted late because my muse and editor was away on vacation and couldn't access internet.

Reviews are love!

Ja Ne,  
~Golden


End file.
